Pacto
by Sakura Shark
Summary: —Humano —su voz resonó acompañada de eco sobrenatural, imbuida de magia dirigida al control de la frágil mente mortal—, ¿me darás tu sangre y vida por voluntad propia?
1. Prólogo

**PACTO**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten y el estudio BONES.

 **Imagen:** BONES.

Dedicado a: **Gekka_Hashire**.

 **Beta:** Ann Light Lothringen (wattpad).

* * *

 **Prólogo**

En las remotas profundidades de las montañas hubo un feudo apartado del resto de la civilización. Japón crecía y se hundía en guerras por el poder, sus cortes repletas de intrigas y traiciones, sus campos teñidos de sangre; y en aquel asentamiento, regido por un señor feudal tan respetado como temido, la tranquilidad de su ostracismo permitió que problemas distintos ocuparan la mente del pueblo. Problemas de índole menos humana, más sobrenatural.

—Señor —el sacerdote Hirotsu se puso de rodillas. Un _haori_ grueso de mangas largas lo resguardó del frío de la época invernal—, ha llegado de nuevo el día.

El fuego crepitó en los hogares dispuestos a los costados del desnivel donde, apartado de las corrientes de aire, el señor feudal, Mori Ougai, bebía largos tragos al _nihonshu_ , subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo del interior al exterior.

—¿Y? —cuestionó dejando el _sakazuki_ sobre el _tatami_ , junto al _tokkuri_ medio vacío.

—Ya no quedan sacrificios.

El hombre de marcadas bolsas bajo los ojos, que lo avejentaban, signos del desgaste propio de un regidor, entornó la mirada haciendo al sacerdote achicarse en su sitio.

—Se han dado tanto a doncellas como a adolescentes varones —explicó Hirotsu, escondido en las palabras—, casi a infantes. Si continuamos modificando la edad de la ofrenda a la Bestia, pronto los que quedarán serán muy jóvenes o demasiado viejos para encargarse de las tierras, y enfrentaremos una crisis.

Sopesó la información y la urgencia:

—Los nobles ya han ofrecido a sus hijos —mencionó el señor feudal sin ser pregunta, una confirmación personal—. Esta sería la última ofrenda del año, ¿cierto? —el sacerdote asintió— La Bestia entrará en su letargo hasta primavera, lo que nos otorgaría valioso tiempo para acudir a la capital en busca del apoyo del Emperador.

La posibilidad planteada en voz alta estremeció al sacerdote.

—¿Pedirá que sea exorcizado? —preguntó con miedo reverencial.

—Es sacrificar a nuestra deidad protectora o perecer por proporcionarle alimento.

Hirotsu admitió a regañadientes la lógica del razonamiento. Pese a eso quedaba un detalle inmediato a contemplar, cuya irresolución significaría la masacre completa del pueblo, antes de si quiera plantearse el enviar una comitiva a Kyoto.

—Aún faltaría hallar un sacrificio —su observación se halló repleta de gran pesar por la triste encomienda que sería solicitar a una familia, dar a otro de sus hijos para ser devorado en nombre del bien común. Deliberar respecto a la elección de la familia a la que concedería el terrible destino, en forma de "honor", le traería noches en vela rezando a los dioses, rogando le iluminaran en la compresión de (o en la mansedumbre a) la tragedia cernida en ellos.

—No será necesario.

—¿No… será necesario? —la confusión fue clara en su semblante surcado por la sabiduría e inquietud de los años y su puesto.

Enderezando el cuerpo, el señor feudal se mostró tan firme y comprensivo como el más grande de los nobles, su gesto inclinado a la generosa resignación que se da de corazón por la ventura del pueblo.

—Si mis vasallos y siervos han dado a sus hijos, es menester que su señor haga lo propio, siendo la última opción que queda —pronunció—. Ha de inmolarse mi sangre, a mi heredero, por el feudo. Con placer humilde mi hijo, Osamu, se entregará en sacrificio a la Bestia, obsequiando a su gente la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

De no haber sido por el brillo malicioso en el fondo de su torva mirada, el sacerdote habría corrido a pregonar la decisión como el más loable de los sacrificios realizado por un administrador imperial. Justo por el modo en que los ojos de su señor refulgieron, satisfecho por atizar un golpe doble, contuvo las náuseas y se puso en pie, dispuesto a ser cómplice del asesinato del heredero, en vez de tener que volver a destruir una familia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

El siguiente fanfic toma lugar en un imaginario Japón feudal. Dada la temática, no creí necesario ahondar en la historia precisa, por lo que advierto que es posible que muchos puntos no correspondan a lo que sucedió en aquellos días, y país, que pretenden asemejar. Por ello prefiero hablar de un imaginario Japón feudal.

Este fanfic se compondrá de 8 capítulos, que trataré de subir de forma constante, y está dedicado con mucho cariño a una lectora, siendo un regalo. Espero que lo disfrutes, y que se acerque más o menos a la idea que tenías en mente, aunque me tomé ciertas —quizás muchas— libertades.

Sin más, agradezco de todo corazón que me permitan compartir con ustedes esta idea, y es mi más grande deseo que la disfruten. Sus críticas, comentarios y flores, siempre serán bien recibidos, pues cada uno me ayuda a crecer y me motiva a continuar.

Gracias, de antemano, por acompañarme en esta aventura.

 **Glosario:**

 _Haori:_ chaqueta tradicional de la vestimenta japonesa, especialmente masculina.

 _Nihonshu:_ nombre del lícor obtenido del arroz.

 _Sakazuki:_ cuenco de cerámica en que se sirve el sake o ninhonhu.

 _Tatami:_ estera de tejido de paja con que se cubre el suelo en la arquitectura tradicional japonesa.

 _Tokkuri:_ recipiente contenedor del sake o ninhonhu.


	2. Jaula

**I. Jaula**

* * *

El reflejo en el charco solidificado por las nevadas, a la entrada de la cueva en la montaña, convertida en templo, le devolvió una mirada dorada enmarcada por el cielo encapotado. Gruñó, mezcla de desolación y odio, la piel del rostro contrayéndose y mostrando afilados colmillos, no demasiado largos para ocultarse, sí lo suficiente filosos para perforar la piel y drenar la sangre de sus presas.

Cerró el puño y contuvo las ganas de estallar. Enojarse no valía la pena. Hacerlo prolongaría su sufrimiento, mermando la energía que le quedaba, y lo haría sucumbir a la locura de su maldición. Si eso pasaba lo pagaría el desdichado que, resguardado por un escuadrón de sacerdotisas y monjes encabezados por el sacerdote principal tañendo la campana sagrada, se dirigía a transformarse en su comida.

Situó lejos su atención, enfocándose en el grupo que cruzaba el río congelado, frontera entre las tierras mortales y donde moraban los inmortales.

Era hora de ir a su encuentro.

Suspirando, su cuerpo se deshizo en una nube vaporosa que cabalgó el viento, atravesando kilómetros en un instante hasta materializarse a metros de distancia.

—¡Oh, gran Deidad de las Montañas! —pronunció el sacerdote haciendo reverencia—, el feudo se postra ante tu divinidad, a merced de tu piedad, y con agrado obsequia esta sencilla ofrenda.

Las sacerdotisas y los monjes se adelantaron, inclinándose y alzando por encima de sus cabezas cajas, cuyo contenido se revelaba a su agudo olfato. Frutas, carnes, incienso y _nihonshu_.

Eso no era lo que necesitaba, más los humanos —¡tercos!— insistían en ofrendarle alimentos insulsos e intragables. Se aferró a la cordura, el hambre apretándole las entrañas y secando su consciencia.

—¿Es él? —señaló al hombre que no se movió del fondo del grupo, ataviado en ropas ceremoniales.

—Sí —dijo, vacilante, el sacerdote—. El señor feudal respeta tanto el convenio con nuestra gran Deidad, que ha enviado a su hijo a…

No interesaba.

Envolviendo en una nube negra al grupo lo despojó de sus cargas regresando al templo a oscuras. Soltó en el duro y gélido tatami a su presa, las cajas de madera resistieron la caída sin abrirse. El recorrido de la sangre por las venas del humano, y el pulso acelerado resultado de la sorpresa, junto con el recordatorio del hambre anulando su propio razonamiento; lo alejaron

Recluido en las sombras hizo cuanto estuvo a su alcance para serenar su ansia. Debía darle una muerte rápida, que respondiera a su parte consciente, no lenta y cruel que satisficiera sus instintos casi demoniacos. Hundió los colmillos en los labios. El relámpago de dolor sacudió su juicio.

—De ser posible me placería morir ya.

Los enviados a servir de sacrificio solían dividirse en dos tipos: los que rogaban y los que luchaban. Por muy sumisos que fueran los hombres y mujeres conducidos a su mesa, al tenerlo delante, el deseo de vivir despertaba de cara a la amenaza real de muerte, impulsándolos a rogar por su vida o pretender defenderla. Nunca servía ni una ni otra.

No obstante…

—Hace mucho frío—el hijo del señor feudal estornudó, arrastrándose por el suelo—, y si no me mata usted lo hará un resfriado. Sinceramente —una caja fue abierta— no me apetece convalecer en un lugar semejante.

El chasquido del pedernal, y el susurro de una gruesa vara de incienso al ser encendida, alumbró vagamente el rostro del mortal que demandaba luz para distinguir el entorno, a diferencia suya, que aun en la falta de iluminación estudió sus rasgos, cual si los viera bajo los rayos del sol.

—¿Ya puedo morir?

No obstante… aquel humano era distinto. El golpeteo de su corazón se sosegaba, revelando que el azoramiento fue más por la conmoción de ser arrastrado al templo, que por el miedo de hallarse en su presencia. Sus pupilas no temblaban. Su voz era firme, rozando la insolencia. Y su pregunta denotaba más sinceridad que las intenciones de la bestia de matarlo.

Sentado en flor de loto, rodeado por las cajas, sosteniendo el incienso que desprendía un nauseabundo aroma a sándalo, el hijo del señor feudal entrecerró los ojos, buscándolo en la oscuridad.

—Oh, Gran Deidad de las Montañas —pronunció burlón, encogiendo los hombros al temblar a causa de la temperatura—, esos puntos refulgentes que veo, ¿son sus ojos o fuegos fatuos que pregonan su muerte, abandonada su cena viva en mitad de quien-sabe-dónde?

La bestia se envaró, intimidado por la ausencia de miedo. Enderezó el cuerpo recordándose lo que era: un monstruo. Un monstruo no teme a los mortales. Debía terminar con él y su absurda confianza:

—Humano —su voz resonó acompañada de eco sobrenatural, imbuida de magia dirigida al control de la frágil mente mortal—, ¿me darás tu sangre y vida por voluntad propia?

La farsa llevaba siglos repitiéndose. A cambio de un sacrificio de sangre, protegía las tierras y les insuflaba fertilidad, ahuyentaba a los demonios y acercaba a los buenos espíritus. Los sacrificios debías ser voluntarios y hubo una época en que lo fueron, siendo deidad amada y bendita. Al inicio, no ahora, que el tiempo, y la sangre derramada en los dominios de su padre, lo permutaron en una detestable y grotesca malformación.

A ese aberrante despojo que quedó de lo que en otrora fue un ser divino, ningún humano rindió por gusto ni una plegaria, ni un tributo, ni mucho menos su vida. Obligado a obligarlos a seguir alimentado el hambre que le acuciaba, hambre enferma, su naturaleza se torció un tanto más y su apariencia, antes benévola, mudó en un reflejo de su podredumbre.

Los ojos dorados de la deidad se tornaron rojos, emitiendo el hechizo subyugador de la voluntad humana a su favor.

—¿Lo harás? —confirmó el cuestionamiento al que sabía de antemano la respuesta, en pie y andando hasta el hombre que sería su alimento, previo a invernar y sumirse en el sueño del que esperaba no despertar.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego?

El monstruo se detuvo en seco.

—¿Negarte?

—Sí —el humano bostezó acomodándose en el suelo, de costado, jugueteando con los rescoldos del incienso—, pensé que me devorarías sin preguntar, pero necesitas mi consentimiento, ¿cierto? —no le permitió confirmar o negar, deduciendo por su cuenta—, por lo que puedo negarme, y aunque morir suena tentador, la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo de manera dolorosa. Así que si puedo evitarlo, lógicamente lo haré, siempre y cuando la elección no sea rebasada por sus secuelas.

Lógica en exceso calculadora para un mortal, y aún más extraordinario que eso, una inmunidad a su poder que ningún otro poseyó.

—Acerté —aceptó su pasmo, sonriendo triunfante—. Así que, ¿qué pasará si me niego?

El hambre desapareció, o más bien dejó de prestarle cuidado, manteniéndose de pie a escasa distancia de quien debía ser su presa y lo tenía a su merced, cual si los papeles se hubieran invertido.

—Estaremos atados —respondió en automático—. Me has sido ofrecido, y mientras no te libere…

—Me mates —precisó el mortal.

—… no podré tomar a nadie más, ni tú abandonarás mis dominios sagrados. Es un trato vinculante entre sacrificio y deidad.

—Más bien un trato vinculante entre pueblo y deidad. La postura del sacrificio es insignificante. Al ofrendársele queda ligado a ti —la bestia asintió en consecuencia a la atinada observación del humano, dándole igual la informalidad del trato.

El silencio que prosiguió le hizo pensar que el joven se derrumbaba por dentro, al reconocer que no tenía escapatoria, que por perspicaz que fuera, en el vínculo formado entre ambos, no había arreglo valido. Lo moviera a mostrarse impasible el deber con su pueblo, o el simple deseo de vivir, nada lo regresaría a su vida corriente, e invariablemente cedería a su destino.

Sin embargo, en vez de ver la desesperación florecer encima de su resolución, la bestia se descubrió siendo escrutado por una mirada astuta e impasible, llenándolo de una sensación, no de amenaza, sino de ser superado.

—¡Qué horror! —pronunció teatral el hombre, apoyando la vara de incienso en el ángulo interno de una caja cercana, bostezando—, parece que mi padre encontró el modo de deshacerse de mí —se rascó el estómago, introduciendo la mano en una apertura del kimono ceremonial—. El viejo me ganó la partida.

Sin entender qué sucedía, su hambre fue vencida por el asombro.

—Supongo que me quedaré hasta convertirme en una antigüedad, o hasta que descubra el modo de zafarme de este lío —pronunció con una sonrisa de resignación el hijo del señor feudal, que era anuncio de catástrofe para la bestia.

Anulada la oportunidad de enfurecer por su apetito sin aplacar, o por que un simple bocadillo se negaba a ser comido, socavando su autoridad; Atsushi entendería tarde que era prisionero, no de su sacrificio, sino de un entramado meramente humano. Criatura divina enjaulada en un pacto.


	3. Absurdo

**II. Absurdo**

* * *

Los días consiguientes fueron caóticos, resultado de la complicación que trajo el que su alimento se negara a ser ingerido.

Las primeras horas tras la negativa, en su confusión, olvidó el hambre. Primó por encima de la urgencia de alimento, el ajustarse a una realidad que habría considerado imposible, o menos, ¡inconcebible!: rechazo.

Entre el desconcierto y un bocadillo resuelto a poner de cabeza lo natural y lógico, se encontró acompañado los días más gélidos de invierno.

Cuando debió estar ovillado para invernar con el estómago lleno, dio tumbos por su viejo templo abriendo zonas que ni siquiera recordaba —consecuencia del desuso—, encendiendo antorchas, limpiando, acomodando y despejando espacio al humano.

Sacó cajas enteras de pergaminos corroídos, la historia de la región condenada a perecer en el olvido, rescatada por el mortal que la desempacó, estiró y leyó por las noches, a luz del fuego en la estancia principal, antes de dormir y darle libertad de continuar rumiando su confusión. Pasmado permitió el paso de los días respondiendo, a monosílabos, preguntas concretas, y si no había actividades pendientes, quedándose en un resquicio lóbrego anhelando que el mundo volviera a girar como correspondía. La magnitud de su aturdimiento lo botó varias veces de la enajenación para hacerlo contemplarse en un espejo enmohecido, o en el hielo de la entrada, a confirmar que seguía siendo un adefesio de lo divino.

Sus ojos aún eran lunas rojas, de los labios le sobresalían la punta de afilados colmillos, garras deformaban sus dedos, la piel permanecía lívida, y en las zonas expuestas se apreciaba el tenue plateado de un entramado semejante al que vestiría un tigre. Tocó la piel. El frío y el hueco en el estómago le recordaron su condición.

La tristeza matizaba su asombro y aceptaba la presencia humana sin debatir ni órdenes ni negativa.

En ocasiones sintió pinchazos de hambre. Una caja o una indicación oportunas atajaron su atención, y nada ocurrió.

El heredero conversaba, lo hacía para sí, sosteniendo un pergamino u observando detenidamente un tallado en la madera. Cuchicheo largo e incoherente —al menos para él—, que lo distraía de sus cavilaciones, y que pronto ignoraba al considerar que su participación era innecesaria. En dicho ostracismo se mantuvo yendo y viniendo, sin diferenciar día de noche, hasta que el hambre pudo más que su confusión.

Una mañana, en el corazón del extenso bosque de árboles perenes y escarpadas inclinaciones al pie del cinturón de montañas, las tormentas de nieve formándose en lo alto, en las nubes negras y tempestuosa; el alba amparó un rugido que emergió del templo inserto en la roca.

El monstruo, acuciado por el hambre que de la nada lo forzó a abandonar el embrollo que lo aquietaba, profirió un potente y desgarrador alarido. Hambre que era dolor, dolor que le consumía las entrañas ahuecándolo.

Gritó abrazado a su cuerpo. En su desesperación supo que no habría qué lo calmara, atado a un obstinado sacrificio.

El eco de sus chillidos recorrió la soledad del templo.

¿Así acabaría?, se preguntó en la ligera capa de cordura que se resistía a ceder al infierno apretándole el estómago. ¿De ese modo terminaría la gran deidad que estuvo destinado a ser, vuelto loco por su insaciable apetito, condenado a padecer hasta…?, temió la continuación de esa oración, pues la muerte para una deidad era lenta como la eternidad, y en ese punto poco importaría el sacrificio, pues habría perdido la capacidad de razonar para hacer más que retorcerse.

No quería eso. Prefería ser un monstruo —ni una sombra putrefacta de lo que fue— a perecer despacio en tortura, en un rincón alejado de todo y todos.

Imploró a sus hermanas y hermanos divinos por ayuda. Nadie respondió, y el fragmento de lucidez que le quedaba no parecía dispuesto a resistir.

Suavidad y metal. Sus colmillos obligados a hundirse en la carne de una presa de resistencia vaga, perforando pozos de los que manó alimentó. Delicioso néctar tirando de su conciencia, ampliándola, regresándole el dominio, devolviendo sufrimiento y vacío a las sombras paulatinamente.

La remisión lo debilitó, incapaz de pensar en preguntar o entender por varios minutos. La cabeza apoyada en algo cálido, con aroma a sándalo.

Al erguirse, a la media luz del templo, contempló a su sacrificio, inmerso en la lectura de un grueso conjunto de trozos de pergaminos que habían llamado libro. El empastado de madera se hallaba dañado por las termitas y el moho de un archivado precario.

Creyendo que fue víctima de una alucinación debido al hambre, pasó la mano por los labios. Al menos quiso revivir la ilusión de tener una presa.

Notó humedad. Alejó el brazo y se vio los dedos manchados de sangre.

El hombre notó su perplejidad, cerró el libro, lo dejó en el tatami a su costado y señaló un metro a su derecha. Un conejo muerto, el pelaje blanco empapado de rojo.

—Absurdo —respondió al comprender a lo que se refería: el hambre menguó por un sacrificio no humano—. Una deidad no puede sentirse satisfecho con algo tan banal como…

—¿Un conejo? —interrumpió su pasmo Mori Osamu (según se presentó), emitiendo una sonrisa sincera, a la cual era imposible reprocharle su grado de burla—. Estrictamente tendría que ser cierto. Sin embargo, como cualquier ley, posee sus imprecisiones y lagunas. De hecho, es sorprendente como las leyes divinas al adaptarse al común terrenal, dan por sentado que compartimos su compromiso con lo absoluto, en vez de considerarnos como las ratas escurridizas que podemos ser —sonrió—. Supongo que es parte de la arrogancia de los dioses. ¿O me equivoco?

Más contrariado por la vaguedad de su respuesta —si es que la dio en algún momento—, precisa en su grado político, que molesto por su atrevimiento, frunció el ceño apremiándolo a explicarse mejor.

—Aquí vivía el sacerdote del feudo, ¿cierto? —esperó su confirmación, por lo que se apresuró a darla con un movimiento de cabeza. El cerebro le retumbó en el cráneo—. Si mal no recuerdo fue anterior a la Batalla de la Luna Roja, cuando los Dazai estaban en el trono —precisó, y enseguida retomó el hilo inicial con un suspiro—. La labor del sacerdote era conservar estos escritos —señaló el libro englobando el total de papiros que acompañaron a ese en la biblioteca—, y vigilar la conformidad de la deidad. Sin embargo, tras la Batalla de la Luna Roja ésta sufrió una alternación en su divinidad —recitó el conocimiento que se transmitía de boca en boca en su pueblo.

Atsushi mostró los colmillos retrayendo la piel en un gesto amenazador. Repasar la historia que lo convirtió en "eso" avivaba la furia, los reproches contra los humanos que, desobedeciendo los designios de su padre, lo condenaron. Advertencia que por fin acató el sacrificio. Demasiadas vueltas.

Suspirando por la reticencia a permitirle exponer el panorama completo, pese a lo innecesario que era delante de él, Osamu apoyó las manos en el tatami y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—«Mientras quién se ofrenda en nombre del pueblo ofrezca sangre, la deidad será satisfecha» —aguardó unos segundos y bajó la vista—, es increíble lo que uno puede hallar en simples trazos de tinta.

¿Cómo no lo había entendido?, se cuestionó la bestia, anonadado por la simpleza de la solución a su problema de las últimas décadas. Un conejo ofrendado por la ofrenda, un simple conejo lograba saciar su hambre. Un conejo dado por el pueblo, en nombre del pueblo.

¿Cómo es qué nadie, ni siquiera el sacerdote encargado de ser puente entre humanos y divinidad, vio algo tan obvio?

—Así pues —reabrió el libro Osamu—, Atsushi —lo llamó—, parece que como dije, hasta que encuentre el modo de librarme de nuestro vinculo, seremos compañeros de "habitación".

La sonrisa que le dedicó aquel humano, hermosa en la exactitud de la tensión muscular que formó una curvatura amable, le aterió las entrañas.

Oculta en las comisuras vislumbró una peligrosa presencia que asechaba desde las sombras, que llenó las letras de su nombre de un aire helado. Tembló. Hacía mucho que nadie lo mentaba, y que lo hiciera Osamu, le causaba pavor, y también una sensación reconfortante.


	4. Dazai

**III. Dazai**

* * *

Derrotado el ostracismo por el hambre y el hambre por la sangre de animales salvajes, se dedicó a la insignificante tarea de regresar el templo a condiciones dignas, que lo hicieran parecer menos la madriguera de un inmundo bicho, y algo más cercano a los aposentos de un ser con un grado de consciencia.

El cambio, incluida la iluminación que le era innecesaria de manera particular, surtió un efecto positivo en su ánimo, ayudándolo a distraerse de la transformación de la que era presa.

Aceptando su interés en acompañarlo, Osamu le enseñó las labores básicas de las que debía ocuparse un sacerdote (limpieza, reparación, etc.), y no la deidad de un templo. Sin ser consciente o poner en duda la acción, añadió el honorifico "-san" cada que lo llamaba. Quizás porque, pese a la diferencia de edades —en siglos—, Osamu lucía unos años mayor que él; o tal vez por el respeto que le infundía al ser quien lo alimentaba, quien le dio una compañía y despejó parte de las tinieblas en su mente. Admiración que trascendía lo divino y lo humano.

Los días pasaron en sucesión agradable y distinta. El humano cazaba por medio de rudimentarias e improvisadas trampas, el monstruo bebía la sangre y los restos se consumían en guisos compartidos y humildes, aprovechando los tubérculos que sobrevivían a las heladas y tormentas de nieve, en las áreas circundantes. Comían y bebían racionando los contenidos de las cajas enviadas con el sacrificio (y anteriores). Si bien Atsushi no requería el alimento preparado para subsistir, placía de él y de la compañía alrededor del fuego surgido de la leña que recolectaba.

Inmune al frío salía temprano y volvía al mediodía, cargando un montón de leños que esparcía al fondo del templo, debajo de la ventana. Usando parte del poder divino que le quedaba, revitalizado por el constante consumo de sangre, tejía las corrientes de aire que descendían por el lateral de la montaña, empleándolas en el secado de la madera humedecida.

Apiñaba los leños secos. Ajustaba el _hakama,_ intacto pese al tiempo y la locura, gracias a la magia del cuerpo que la vestía, e iba en busca de Osamu.

Estar con el humano le proporcionaba refugio del temor a recaer en la demencia.

Hablaban de trivialidades, del pasado, más que nada. El humano disfrutaba preguntando de épocas que no vivió, fascinado con el mandato feudal de los Dazai. Y Atsushi, sin nada mejor que hacer, decantó por guarecerse, en la historia, de sus pesares.

Le contó de los primeros asentamientos en las faldas de la montaña, de las batallas que cruzaron esos parajes —de las que no existían registros—, y de cómo las tribus se unieron en una ante la inclemencia de un demonio de hielo. Muchos murieron, y cuando las tribus temieron que no les quedaba más que la huida o el subyugarse al dominio de la terrible criatura, llegó su padre.

El padre de Atsushi fue una de las deidades más poderosas que gobernaron en Japón, alejado de los importantes poblados humanos que conformaban el país bajo el manto del emperador. El Protector, así lo llamaban y lo repudiaban, puesto que era de las pocas criaturas divinas que en vez de deberse a la fama se debía a la paz.

A los campos teñidos por el temor y la muerte, el Protector arribó una noche. Las luces de las antorchas caídas de las manos cercenadas o inertes, que iluminaron a las tropas antes de ser interceptadas por el demonio, incendiaban la vegetación.

Entre muertos y moribundos, una joven se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre. No lloraba, no maldecía como el resto de los hijos, hijas y familiares arrodillados junto a los cadáveres. Permaneció firme, la vista clavada en los ojos sin vida de su progenitora, hasta que la sombra del Protector la cubrió de la escasa luz del fuego.

Ella, una simple jovencita, tuvo la entereza para levantarse de las ruinas y ofrecerse en sacrificio a cambio de que la deidad eliminara al demonio. Y así ocurrió. La primera Dazai en asumir el mando feudal, inmolada tras glorificar a su pueblo y fortalecerlo, fue la que despertó mayor interés en Osamu.

El trato entre el padre de Atsushi y la joven Dazai, fue relatado desde el contexto de origen hasta las épocas recientes, en las noches de tormenta en aquel largo invierno en el cual la bestia halló un ápice de calma. Calma proveniente de un ser inesperado cuya fascinación tenía en su silencio ávido, al son de su voz y la candencia del fuego, en las sombras que envolvían el templo y sus secretos; una astucia paciente y retorcida.

 **. . .**

Con una rodilla en el tatami, el kimono rosado extendido, cual campo de flores de cerezo al fin de la temporada de su florecimiento; la general del ejército feudal ofreció lealtad a su señor, dispuesta a hacerlo participe de la realización de su orden.

—Se ha puesto en camino el sacerdote —informó Ozaki Kouyou.

—¿A quiénes ha llevado consigo? —preguntó Mori, de espaldas a la mujer, revisando las cartas enviadas de las casas nobles a su mando, informando las reservas para el invierno, el total de sacos de arroz, el estado de sus campesinos, etc.

—A un monje y tres soldados. Su sacerdotisa principal quedó al frente del templo y es quien oficia, de momento, las ceremonias.

—¿Va con ellos el chico?

La general asintió.

—Comprendo —detuvo el surcar de sus dedos por las cifras plasmadas en tinta, observando por encima del hombro a su general—. Trae a la sacerdotisa de inmediato.

—¿Mi señor? —la orden fue directa, concreta, sin resquicios que se prestaran a malinterpretaciones, y aun así tuvo que detenerse antes de realizarla, dado lo irregular que resultaba que el señor feudal requiriera la presencia de una suplente de sacerdote.

—Llama a Gin —repitió con una gota de impaciencia.

Ozaki se levantó haciendo una afirmativa, comprendiendo que no iba a obtener más respuestas.

 **. . .**

La puerta corrediza del estudio se cerró dejándolo a solas, un amplio rango de luz filtrándose por la vista abierta que abarcaba su derecha, del patio cubierto de nieve, el lago con sus peces dorados, naranjas y blancos moteados, y los arboles desnudos.

En la quietud, el señor feudal apoyó en transversal el pincel en los bordes del tintero, enderezando la columna, la mirada clavada en las vigas del techo. Un soplo de matinal aire fresco atravesó la estancia, colándose por debajo del tejido grueso de sus ropas. Omitió el temblor de ceder a las mañas del impetuoso clima, aislado en sus pensamientos, en la culminación de un plan que no provenía de su persona, sino de varias generaciones atrás.

Al derretirse el hielo y la nieve, dando paso a los primeros brotes del nuevo año, los resultados de cientos de sacrificios emergerían. Fuera para bien o para mal, no habría marcha atrás. En cuanto hablara con Gin, y esta asumiera el mando del templo, menos oportunidad tendría de retractarse. No le quedaría de otra que continuar y exterminar al grupo de exorcistas que acompañara a Hirotsu, y a su fiel amigo y sacerdote. Un hombre leal, de noble corazón, que lamentablemente servía a los dioses y no a su pueblo. No a los Mori.

Así lo demostró en el pasado, cuando al insinuar la posible ascendencia de la madre de Osamu, los ojos del sacerdote se iluminaron y se apresuró a dar a entender que, si su consorte poseía herencia Dazai, se devolvería la gloria al feudo. Él, como sus antecesores, servían a los Mori por el título y la amistad, más no con la fe y devoción con la que aguardaban el resurgimiento de los antiguos herederos del pacto con la deidad.

Caso diferente era la niña criada por los Mori, consignada al sacerdocio; el alma y el corazón atados, junto con los de su hermano, a él.

Hirotsu debía desaparecer por el bien del feudo, se recordó apesadumbrado y resuelto. Desentumió el cuello a movimientos circulares, apartando las penurias derivadas de la política y la religión, regresando su atención a los números de las reservas.

Ese invierno, como el resto, sobrevivirían. Así lo aseguraban los tributos, así lo disponía a deidad, así había sido por siglos y así esperaba que fuera en adelante.


	5. Atado

**IV. Atado**

* * *

El sonido del crepitar de la madera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El sobresalto hizo que unas de las verduras, que torpemente cortó con un viejo cuchillo del templo, cayera y rodara. Fue inesperado, así que ni siquiera reflexionó el ir a su caza pidiéndole que se detuviera. Cuando la rodaja de taro se tambaleó y cayó de costado, la adelantó varios pasos. Retrocedió, la tomó y soltó aire.

Escuchó una risilla a sus espaldas. Giró y vio una sombra desaparecer rumbo a la estancia que habilitaron como habitación, en tanto en la que se encontraba se convirtió en una especie de ala principal, cocina y almacén de lo indispensable. Los labios se le torcieron en mueca divertida. Atsushi no fue tan rápido para evitar ser notado. Imaginaba que se marchó a ocultar una sonrisa, que de inicio escaseaban al predominar la ira y la turbación.

Depositó el taro en una tinaja de agua para el lavado de las verduras, improvisada en una de las cajas de ofrendas. Recargado en el borde, el agua inquieta y el fondo cubierto de tubérculos rebanados, se observó en el reflejo.

Su experiencia en la cocina se limitaba a la incursión que tuvo siendo un niño, que llevó a quienes probaron su intento de dulces tradicionales. con la curandera, víctimas de fuertes dolores estomacales. La ocasión, más que contar de practica culinaria, la contaba de entrenamiento en una clase oscura y fallida de venenos. Así que cocinar —en esos días— se tornaba reto personal para mantenerse con vida. Agradecía que su compañía fuera un ser inmortal y libros que, para su suerte, contenían un par de recetarios. De tal forma que su estómago estaba medianamente a salvo, y la humanidad con él.

Por lo que el problema que veía reflejado en el agua, no era su terrible habilidad en la cocina, sino estar atrapado en la montaña, en un templo maldito, atado a un contrato.

Apretó el ceño.

Estar ahí retrasaba sus planes, por no decir que los truncaba.

Su padre hizo una jugada excelsa. Se lo concedía. Lo arrinconó política y socialmente, obligándolo a responder de la única forma aceptable para un heredero en su condición, el pueblo dependiendo de su inmediato sacrificio.

Presionó el mango del cuchillo.

De heredero a jefe de hogar. Sucesión risible de niveles para quien estaba acostumbrado a valerse de la palabra, los artilugios políticos, y no de la acción directa en las labores esenciales que sostenían a la sociedad.

Que ingenuo fue al confiar en que su padre no tomaría una decisión drástica, sólo por el hecho de llevar su sangre. Muy ingenuo. A raíz de una lógica fría, comprendía que había sido de esperarse, dado el vínculo que compartían.

Ser padre e hijo implicó carga inconsciente y poderosa, más de lo que imaginó que podría enfrentar a través de lo racional. Tenía que haberlo sospechado, y eso lo enfureció.

Si no descubría un modo de deshacer el vínculo que lo unía a Atsushi, el feudo continuaría en el ostracismo, apartado del resto de Japón, negado a propagar su alcance a más regiones o de participar en la vida política de un imperio en expansión.

Su padre no aprovechaba el potencial del feudo, proveniente de una riqueza en recursos capaz de rivalizar con feudos mayores y convertirlo en una de las principales fortalezas económicas del emperador. No lo harían nunca, en contraste a lo que él buscaba. Conflicto, padre e hijo, derivado de las ideas de un niño muy curioso y sagaz para conformarse con la educación tradicional, internándose precoz en el ambiente de la corte de su padre; y que se fue consolidando a lo largo de los años en un clima de enemistad. Señor Feudal y el heredero combatiendo por aliados.

Estuvo cerca de derrocar a su padre, se recordó, las mangas de la yukata remangadas y sujetas, destripando una libre que atrapó por la mañana. Un mes. No más. Eso habría bastado para ganarse el apoyo de los Higuchi, la segunda casa de mayor influencia en el feudo, accediendo a casarse con su hija. Con ellos de su lado, asegurando concesiones comerciales favorables y el ascenso social, nadie habría dudado de las acusaciones con que planeó incriminar a su padre, obligando a la corte a otorgarle el poder.

Un mes que ya llevaba recluido.

Era gracioso que habiendo pensado inculparlo de intento de asesinato a su persona, justamente terminó ahí, de sacrificio voluntario y obligado. Una ironía en toda regla.

Si se hubiera negado su reputación habría caído en picada, y ni siquiera su treta alternativa, la piedra que aseguraría la condenada y destitución de su padre, le hubiera dado una escapatoria digna o la recuperación de su puesto en la escena política. Dicho elemento no tenía pensado sacarlo sino en caso de emergencias, para chantajear a quien se requiriera. De haber mencionado los libros en que se demostraban los beneficios a la casta noble, aplastando a exceso de impuestos sanguinario a los campesinos; en el menor de los casos se habría iniciado una revuelta, y en el peor, el emperador habría enviado un representante que, por experiencia de casos similares, habría desterrado a la familia entera y colocado a otra en el poder, imitando este gesto con las principales casas involucradas. Movimiento en arriesgado…

—¿Cree que esto pueda servirle, Osamu-san? —la repentina intervención lo alejó de sus cavilaciones, situándolo en los cuencos de tosca y desgastada porcelana ofrecidos.

Tomó el par. Examinó los bordes agrietados y observó de soslayo la inquieta expresión del carcelero al que yacía unido. Sin sus ojos rasgados o la piel surcada por líneas felinas, los colmillos retraídos, una apariencia humana recuperada con el constante consumo de sangre; era un adolescente aguardando su aprobación. Un joven enamorado, delatado por el suave carmín vertido en sus pómulos, el desvió de su mirada y el pulso acelerado que hacía sudar las manos que restregaba.

Atsushi no parecía ser consciente de sus sentimientos, no como él, que no sólo era consciente, sino que llevaba días en un debate personal.

—Me servirán bastante —sonrió. Ese simple gesto, mecánico para Osamu, produjo un brinco de júbilo en la deidad, duplicando el rojo en el resto de su rostro. Hubo una afirmativa y una partida a guarecerse de la intensidad de las emociones que lo ofuscaban, en la profundidad del templo, sitio en que se recluía, esperando que la distancia lo ayudara a comprender los sentimientos que Osamu entendía a la perfección.

Colocó el cuenco de porcelana en la improvisada estera recortada de los envoltorios de bambú de las ofrendas con que llegó. Cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria, a ningún dios en particular, sólo para sí mismo, para detener el latir acelerado de su corazón, y el cosquilleo que le calaba bajo la piel al ver la reacción de Atsushi.

 _Es una deidad_ , se recordaba.

 _Es tu carcelero_ , se dijo.

 _Están atados_ , justificó sus emociones en una simbiosis inexistente más allá del vínculo de la inmolación.

 _Puedes usarlo_ , se espoleó a hacer. _Hay hechizos para obligar a las deidades a obedecer a los humanos. Encuentra el hechizo, doblégalo, hazlo salir del templo para empuñarlo como arma contra el señor feudal, obligándolo a dimitir por la fuerza para hacerte con el control._

 _No lo hagas_ , se rogaba. Y sin más explicación que la sincera súplica del golpeteo del corazón contra su pecho, una vez más la inocente vocecilla ganó, entregándolo a labores banales, lejos de la biblioteca en que se hallaba el secreto de su libertad y del cumplimiento de su objetivo.

 **. . .**

—¿Puedes confirmar que sigue vivo? —soltó la cuerda del arco.

La flecha se disparó directo al centro de la diana de paja. No hubo rastro de dudas ni al apuntar, ni al tirar, y menos al regresar, en perfecta postura sosegada, el arco al costado de su cuerpo.

Con la cabeza gacha, postrada de rodillas, Gin asintió, admirando el temple de su señor, y enseguida reafirmó la acción con palabras:

—Lo he visto en las lecturas del fuego. Su hijo sigue vivo.

—Lecturas de fuego —Mori frunció el ceño, acentuando su incredulidad. La magia de los humanos, a diferencia de la divina, solía ser imprecisa.

La sacerdotisa se mantuvo firme.

—He repetido la lectura varias veces. El resultado es invariable.

Entornando la mirada, Mori estudió por el rabillo del ojo a la joven: convicción humilde, vista clavada en el frío tatami.

A pesar de hacer sol, era invierno y el frío de la nieve escaldaba la piel traspasando las ropas. Estar de rodillas no era tarea sencilla para nadie, y pese a la incomodidad la sacerdotisa permanecía inamovible, pétrea cual estatuilla _shinto_. Esa entereza lo obligó a creerle, o al menos conceder un resquicio de duda por el cual ejercer una acción:

—¡Kouyou!

La general que aguardaba fuera del dojo se apresuró a ingresar colocándose a sus servicios, realizando la inclinación debida al representante del poder del emperador.

—Señor —dijo, dando apertura a la orden consiguiente, pese a imaginarla.

—Asigna a tres de los mejores rastreadores que tengamos, y a un par de soldados, a la búsqueda de Osamu, y verificar si, efectivamente, sigue con vida. Explora los terrenos aledaños al templo, donde se mueve la deidad y deja los restos de los sacrificios, y no les permitas volver hasta que estén plenamente seguros de que ha muerto. —Apuntó a Gin— Dales la protección que requieran.

Compartiendo un asentimiento ambas mujeres fueron despachadas.

Presionando el arco entre los dedos, Mori permaneció de pie, quieto.

Dazai era un peligro para el feudo.

Ciertamente había beneficiado a la nobleza en su territorio, estrujando a la casta baja. Más, si lo hizo, fue para evitar que los nobles se interesen en los asuntos de la corte imperial y, que la corte imperial se interese en el feudo. Interés que significaría llevar la guerra hasta sus puertas, tanto por los recursos con que contaban, como por la participación política que implicaba la vista del emperador en ellos. Mientras menos atención tuvieran y más desapercibidos pasaban, y más a salvo se hallaba su gente.

Desgraciadamente Dazai quería obligar al feudo a revelar su belleza. Dada la localización y riqueza natural, socavada a favor de la austeridad para ocultarse; el heredero sabía que tenían lo suficiente, si bien no para luchar en una guerra, sí para aliarse, empleando la geografía local de montañas como protección. Protección que poco valdría para los suyos que murieran en combate.

Su hijo era un peligro, para el feudo, para lo que con tanto esfuerzo lograron sus antepasados, para su poder, y por tanto tenía que desaparecer.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Perdón por la tardanza. Tuve muchos problemas de trabajo y salud que evitaron que pudiera actualizar a tiempo.


	6. Desconcierto

**V. Desconcierto**

* * *

Bebió hasta saciar su sed, vaciando a la desdichada criatura que pataleó en un fútil intento de escapar. En su lengua el pulso del joven macaco se diluyó conforme la sangre le bañó las papilas gustativas, deslizándose por su tráquea, saciando su instinto.

Atsushi jadeó soltando la ofrenda que se desplomó inerte, tardando en recuperarse del éxtasis suscitado por el alimento, sus ojos tornándose dorados, una línea de sangre escurriéndole por la comisura del labio, su mano atajada por el humano que se apresuró a limpiarlo con el índice, dirigiendo la gota extraviada a su boca. En un acto involuntario su lengua envolvió el dedo, pasando por la lisa y dura consistencia de la uña, a la piel y los dobleces. El gusto, sensible por el reciente acto, distinguió cada fina línea y el sabor salado que no correspondía a la sangre.

Sujetó la muñeca. La lengua abandonó la zona inicial explorando la palma, rozando con los colmillos la superficie, sin incrustarse. Acto íntimo de adoración, no de hambre.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Dazai. La sacudida se trasfirió, cual relámpago, a Atsushi, devolviéndole un grado de lucidez por el que atravesó una súbita vergüenza. Abrió distancia al alejarlo, retrocedió tambaleante, tropezando con una de las pilas de libros desperdigadas en el viejo tatami de la estancia principal del templo, cayendo de sentón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el humano.

Atsushi percibió su pulso acelerado, y no por la preocupación. Se azoró con mayor fuerza. Negó, después asintió, y finalmente echó a correr con una burda excusa:

—Tengo que vigilar la madera.

* * *

La deidad escapó dejándolo a solas, la confusión dando vueltas en su cabeza. El cosquilleo producido por la lengua de lo divino, en exceso cerca de la provocación humana, se le metió hasta el pecho. Mordió su labio. El dolor le brindó claridad por un instante y de inmediato el resquicio se desvaneció. En las tinieblas de un sentimiento llenándolo contra voluntad, hizo lo posible por aferrarse a su compromiso con un objetivo. Cada día era más difícil, y temía un día ser dominado.

No quiso pensar en tan fatídico momento.

La mano le ardió sin ser dolor, y la escondió entre las mangas del _haori_ de lana. Inspiró profundo situando su atención en el descubrimiento en los estantes y los documentos apilados entre polvo, humedad y termitas. Repitió para sí la información. Salvaguarda a sus inquietudes:

Había oportunidad de escapar —¡y más!— del templo al que fue confinado. La había, y sus emociones eran el impedimento para realizarla.

Las leyes de los dioses no son absolutas, no en el terreno humano, en donde la imperfección forzosa de la esencia del mundo permea cuanto pone un pie en su reino, obligándolo a trastocar su perfección, en condición invariable para permanecer en su presencia. Si se trata de un efecto a favor del bienestar humano, previniendo el empecinamiento de lo divino, o de un simple socavón azaroso con el que debían lidiar los dioses, no tenía ni idea e igual lo agradeció y lo detestó.

Su agradecimiento se hallaba en elementos engarzados con sus razones para detestarlo.

Dichas razones y elementos los encontró los primeros días, justo a tiempo para calmar la sed de la deidad que, a su llegada, tenía más apariencia de un ser demoniaco y que, por el consumo constante de alimento, recuperó parte de su aspecto afable a la humanidad.

Los archivos que le entregaron la llave de calma a la desgracia en el templo, le concedieron respuestas inesperadas: su madre fue la última descendiente Dazai, la última rehén de una familia que gobernó generaciones atrás, cuando los Mori se hicieron con el mando en un levantamiento sangriento. El feudo, hasta entonces equilibrado por una administración comprometida, evitaba que los nobles se excedieran a costa del trabajo del común de la población. Norma que fue propiciando inconformidades en quienes tienen y desean más.

Los Dazai fueron los pactantes originarios del trato con la anciana deidad que ofreció paz y prosperidad, a cambio de un sitio en el cual refugiarse junto con su pequeño vástago, un diminuto tigre que heredaría su compromiso. El pacto versaba que los Dazai brindarían un sacrificio animal, y él les proveería de estabilidad. La deidad, al ser un ente de tranquilidad por naturaleza, no toleraba los derramamientos de sangre, y al menos que hubiera peligro inminente para el feudo, jamás debió ofrendársele humano alguno.

Según infirió Osamu de las redacciones finales hechas por el sacerdote, previo a abandonar su cargo en el templo, y movido por la responsabilidad, la revuelta y el riego rojizo en las tierras causó que la deidad se trastornara hasta morir. El hijo, joven para ocupar su sitio, sin la guía de su padre, quedó a merced de los Mori, quienes comprendieron que, para mantener el poder, debían causar pánico entre la gente (así olvidarían su ilegitimidad).

Tomaron a los Dazai que quedaban, los encerraron y obligaron a ofrendar humanos. Transformaron a Atsushi en un símbolo de terror, bestia que los tuviera encarcelados, pese a brindarles la prosperidad derivada del contrato inicial, transferida a él a la muerte de su padre.

El chiquillo se convirtió en una bestia, cuya conciencia le alcazaba para entender que hacía daño a quienes quería proteger, enfundándose en su papel de salvaje, consumiendo lo que le era dado, obnubilado por el hambre y la furia.

La madre de Osamu, murió ni bien nació… o tal vez fue asesinada, pues si deducía correctamente, ni el romance que unió a una "mujer en desgracia", ni la enfermedad que la acaeció llevándola a la tumba; fueron reales. Cada punto resultaba convenientemente fortuito a la luz de la evidencia reciente, para generar un niño con sangre Dazai y Mori, que creyera que la familia de su madre era el eslabón débil en su ascenso al poder. Un niño muy inteligente y muy ignorante, demasiado valioso para estar ahí… al menos que de inicio ese fuera el sitio donde su padre lo quería.

—Maldito viejo —sonrió al seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, mordiendo la yema del pulgar.

Su padre era un desgraciado infeliz… y él no era capaz más que de maravillarse de cara a la urdimbre de su plan. Por mucha sangre noble Dazai que tuviera, estaba envenenado por la podredumbre Mori, que lo hacía saber que él habría hecho lo mismo, o peor.

Su sangre lo ataba al templo, por la simple cuestión de que como Mori fue ofrecido en sacrificio; y su sangre Dazai lo libraba del pacto con desearlo. Simple. Un conocimiento enterrado en estantes que su padre no previó que tendría la oportunidad de revisar. El problema yacía en que no podía ir por su cuenta al pueblo, y que poseía la oportunidad de tener a la deidad de su lado, manipulando sus sentimientos. Lo que lo detenía, era el propio latir acelerado de su corazón, que no deseaba traicionar la pureza de un ser divino que lo amaba, a quien él empezó a amar.

La piel le ardía correspondiendo a su sentir.

Los dientes le chirriaban en honor a sus ambiciones.

* * *

" _El sacrificio vive_ ", la confirmación no le cayó mejor de lo que le habría sentado una olla de aceite hirviendo vertida en su persona durante una contienda. Su rostro se tensó en furia y paranoia, ordenando a Kouyou que se marchara, conservando la suficiente lucidez para acercarla un instante y añadir una orden secundaria:

—Mátalos.

La general no necesito especificaciones. En cuanto salieron la escuchó desenvainar su espada, y cargar contra los tres que conformaron el grupo que fue en busca del heredero, o su cadáver. Ni bien terminó, empapada de sangre, asomó a la sala de té en que fueron recibidos, realizando una inclinación con la cabeza, señal del cumplimiento de su deber, marchándose enseguida a buscar quién se encargara de la limpieza.

El señor feudal apretó puños y encestó un golpe en la mesa de té, abollando la madera y abriéndose la piel.

—Ese niño —la ira envolvió las palabras, torciéndole los labios y, al final, una mueca de orgullo le alzó la comisura.

Por inoportuna y peligrosa que fuera la existencia de Osamu, reconocía que el niño llevaba su sangre, una dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir… no, ¡para vencer! Los Mori no se satisfacían con el patético conformismo de mantenerse con vida, debían estar en la cima, y desde ese sitio privilegiado, velar por el resto. Aunque no estaba seguro de que Osamu compartiera la última parte, le enorgullecía que su hijo viviera. Con un bestia sedienta de sangre, enloquecida y divina, por gran pacto que hubiera, poco podía hacer un humano sin ingenio.

Con los dientes rasgó la manga del brazo sano, arrancando una tira que envolvió en la herida. Presionó deteniendo la hemorragia.

El orgullo que le producía que su hijo tuviera las agallas para no morir con facilidad, fue sepultado por la inquietud de lo que representaba para sus planes. Si el chiquillo estaba vivo, era la confirmación de sus temores y de las palabras de los sacerdotes: el pacto se hallaba ligado a la sangre de los Dazai, no al pueblo. Casi habría preferido que los sacerdotes le hubieran mentido voluntariamente, en su ambición de regresar a los Dazai al poder, igual de rehenes que ellos por la intimidación de los Mori; o involuntariamente, obnubilados por su fe.

Si Osamu tenía en su sangre el pacto, no podía menospreciarlo de nuevo y pensar que a esas alturas no estuviera al tanto del detalle de su linaje. Siendo él era tonto imaginarlo. Cuestión que lo llevó a una serie de preguntas:

¿Por qué no usaba su pacto para librarse de la sentencia y atacarlo?, ¿qué esperaba para hacerlo?, ¿había una cláusula que se lo impidiera?, no, era absurdo, tanto el que esperara como el que no hallara el modo de trucar cualquier cláusula. Entonces, ¿qué lo retenía?, ¿qué podía obligar a Osamu a no usar a la deidad para atacarlo?, ¿por qué tardaba en hacerlo si, de acuerdo al pacto, la deidad estaba obligada a obedecerlo en favor del pueblo?, y conociendo la retórica de Osamu, tenía la habilidad para convertir el exterminio del feudo en el más loable acto de amor a éste.

Pensó en los beneficios estratégicos a corto, mediano y largo plazo. Se partió la cabeza intentando hallar un motivo por el cual su hijo postergara el uso de la herramienta a su alcance, una que sin duda le entregaría la victoria sin apenas esfuerzo. Pasó la mano por el cuello, protegiéndose de una sentencia de muerte imaginaria. La punzada derivada la acción realizada con la mano herida, tensó su cuerpo distrayéndolo. Una posibilidad se coló, una tan remota e imposible que por un segundo lo hizo reír.

Y después lo entendió. Era la única opción plausible.

Su hijo, criatura calculadora y dispuesta a sacrificar a cualquiera, era paciente, sí, más no rebuscado. Tiraba de los hilos adecuados en la medida necesaria para conseguir un resultado directo y preciso. Planeaba y ejecutaba, consciente de que entre más demorara y adornara el plan, más delicada se volvía su estructura. La postergación de un ataque cuyas ventajas era inmediatas para él, e indiscutibles, básicamente sin repercusiones negativas para su toma de poder; sólo podía deberse a un elemento extraño e inesperado. Elemento que su hijo no supiera manejar, ajeno al territorio de lo controlado.

El amor.

No pudo evitar reír.

Si el amor estaba deteniendo al gran Osamu de hacer su jugada, de utilizar el arma entregada por un fallo suyo en su afán de deshacerse de él (o de la superchería que situaba el pacto en la sangre Dazai, o de traspasar este a los Ougai, por medio del sacrificio de su hijo, media sangre y último descendiente, en un arriesgado juego), aún tenía oportunidad de vencer. Es más, la balanza se hallaba inclinada a su lado.

El amor.

Contuvo la risa y una traza de tristeza se situó en contrapeso.

 _El amor es una emoción innecesaria_ , concluyó desde el recuerdo, la nostalgia, la envidia y la furia.

* * *

El sueño, el único refugió que le quedó tras la muerte de su padre y el hambre que lo azotó, le huía. Las deidades no tenían necesidad dormir, siendo un gusto al que se entregaban por placer o evadir. Esa noche, ni por el placer de no ser más una bestia, al menos en tanto duerme, ni el evadir el quemar en su pecho que se le extendía por el resto del cuerpo al pensar en Osamu; lo socorrieron.

Sentado a la entrada del templo enclavado en la montaña, observó la luna brillar tras las nubes grises y las ráfagas de viento. Extendió la mano. El viento la empujó sin dejar rastros de frío.

Así era ser lo que era: tener exceso de tiempo para no sentir o para sentir.

Mordió su labio inferior. Los colmillos atravesaron la piel. Sintió la sangre. La saboreó. No hubo ansia en el acto, sólo reflejo automático que lo llevó, como a cada pensamiento, al heredero de los Mori. El tema se adentró en su insomnio. Los Mori precedieron a los Dazai. Esa idea lo condujo a recuerdos fugaces, rascando la tierra por la que deseaba brotar una revelación. ¿Cuál?, se preguntó con insistencia, yendo más hondo, tratando de reunir las piezas entorno a una memoria dispersa por la locura.

Los Mori precedieron a los Dazai…

—¿No puedes dormir?

De un sobresalto su inquietud fue sustituida por el latido acelerado en su corazón, que aumentó desproporcionalmente al ubicarse junto a él, envuelto en gruesas capas de tela, Osamu.

—Creo —respondió removiéndose incomodo, no por su presencia, sino por las consecuencias que esta traía para él.

—Entonces compartamos la noche —sonrió el humano.

La expresión que atisbó de soslayo consiguió agarrar sus preocupaciones y guardarlas muy al fondo de su pensamiento, colocando en primer plano la sensación cálida y el cosquilleo que traía la existencia de un ser que era efímero. La edad entre ambos se confundía. Una criatura centenaria de apariencia juvenil, junto a un mortal apenas queriendo entrar en la adultez.

—Aún no decido si me ves como a un suculento manjar, o como se ve a quien se ama.

Esas palabras incluso parecieron tomar por sorpresa al que las dijo, pues sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes les fue posible, y un leve rubor dominó sus mejillas. Un rubor menos intenso, más mesurado, que el que se extendió por el rostro de la deidad que entendió, no la razón por la cual habló Osamu; sino la inclinación que tenía su propia expresión. Lo veía como a un suculento manjar en el sentido con que se ve a quien se ama.

En el amor existe el deseo, apetencia del otro.

La revelación cayó para ambos. De uno por las palabras, del otro por el silencio, partes que se complementaron descubriendo una emoción alrededor de la cual marchaban sin acercarse, expectantes, postergando la verdad.

—Será mejor que vuelva dentro —dijo Osamu, con torpeza, consciente del enrarecido ambiente que los cobijó.

Al ponerse en pie el humano, la deidad creyó ver una zanja que podía salvarse o ensancharse ahí mismo. Si Osamu se iba —lo presentía—, elegiría algo por el desaire y la frustración, y a él no le quedaría más que obedecer. Si tomaban el camino contrario... no se detuvo a pensar. Lo sujetó de las telas cubriendo su cuerpo, impulsándose para alzarse del suelo.

Osamu era alto, lo suficiente para tener que estirarse a alcanzar el desconcierto de sus labios.


	7. Lealtad

**VI. Lealtad**

* * *

Fuera una emoción lo que evitaba que Osamu utilizara a la deidad en su contra, u otro detalle, debía actuar rápido. Cada hora postergando la acción daba al chiquillo la oportunidad de espabilar.

La madrugada posterior a la indeseable confirmación de vida de su hijo, se prestó al revoloteo impaciente de distintos planes, sin concretar ni uno ni conciliar el sueño a causa de la alerta. A las últimas horas de oscuridad, clareando el horizonte, un sirviente anunció que la general deseaba verlo con urgencia.

Al hacerla pasar, el insomnio se burló de él desatando un dolor punzante en su sien derecha. Requería de un milagro para coordinar el feudo, aún en sus manos y ajeno a la desgracia que se cernía encima, con la desgracia; por lo que la apresuró a hablar.

—Creo que podré ayudar a mi señor a descansar —la complacencia en la oración le recordó que Kouyou era la única persona capaz de comprender sus anhelos, de compartirlos y permanecer a su lado por una lealtad refinada, no por la osca costumbre militar—. Uno de los soldados que enviamos con el sacerdote, se ha adelantado a la comitiva que partió de la Capital Imperial rumbo al feudo, para avisar su llegada y darnos tiempo de alistar el recibimiento correspondiente —en el sumario de la carta, levantándose de su reverencia, añadió la insinuación de la dichosa solución.

Tomando la carta física, Mori comprendió mejor.

La carta no venía firmada por el sacerdote, sino por el chico, el hermano de la sacerdotisa, que enviaron de encubierto.

Acercó el pergamino, el doble de grande para el mensaje transmitido, a una vela, pasándolo por encima de la llama. El calor del fuego reveló un texto oculto bajo el primero.

—Debes estar muy orgullosa de tu pupilo —alabó, leyendo la estimación del arribo de la comitiva, así como los datos de quienes venían con ella, principalmente monjes que creían que su enemigo era una divinidad enloquecida.

—De ambos, en realidad.

El señor feudal le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

—Antes de venir he ido con la sacerdotisa. Prevé que nuestros invitados y su antecesor llegarán con la última nevada de invierno, la más fuerte. Coincidencia, mi señor, que, como dije, puede ayudarle a descansar de aquí a tres días, accediendo a que la nieve se encargue de las huellas de cualquier "contratiempo".

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro, coincidiendo con su general. El destino estaba de su parte, pese a las cartas a favor de Osamu. Y a diferencia de su malcriado hijo, él no permitiría que sentimentalismos inútiles interfirieran.

—Has los preparativos —concretó—. Y Kouyou, pide a Ryunosuke que personalmente impulse a la deidad a hacer su deber con Osamu. No quiero errores esta vez.

Asintiendo, la general acató retirándose.

Llamando a un criado el señor feudal ordenó un festejo al día siguiente. Pese a su suerte y la confianza en que Kouyou comprendía sus deseos, entendía que la jugada era arriesgada. Obligaría a Dazai a moverse, y o bien sería a su favor, o bien en su en contra. En caso de perder, deseaba disfrutar. Estaba seguro de que, en el infierno, a donde iría a parar tras la muerte, no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

 **. . .**

El ave negra sobrevoló la zona de acampada en que se instalaron, evadiendo el humo de la fogata. Anunció a agudo chillido su presencia. Los monjes, poco acostumbrados a los mensajeros del ejército, alzaron la vista alertados por un instinto más fuerte que sus creencias, el de la supervivencia. Pequeña o grande, real o no, el ave tenía la esencia de un depredador.

En la multitud, agachándose algunas cabezas al sortear el batir de las alas de la poderosa y sublime criatura, se posicionó un brazo para recibirla. Las garras se asieron al protector ceñido entorno al brazo del amo, en la armadura de un joven de tez enfermiza y pálida, constitución delgada y mirada gélida. Akutagawa Ryunosuke, hermano mayor de la aprendiza de Hirotsu, silbó dos notas. El ave transmutó en un pergamino atado con un lazo negro. El lazo cobró vida y reptó por la armadura, el _kusari_ , metiéndose entre las hendiduras de las placas de acero, trenzándose en la tela protectora debajo.

Desenrolló la nota.

Leyó con atención sin mostrar ni una alteración en su semblante.

—¿Noticias? —Hirotsu se situó frente a él.

—Sí —respondió inmutable a la aparición del sacerdote, entregándole el pergamino—. Nos estarán esperando.

Dicho eso se apartó, la vista fija en un grupo de sacerdotes inútiles, incapaces de levantar una carpa. De maneras poco amables los obligó a hacer el trabajo con presteza, disimulando el repaso privado de las instrucciones para el asesinato de la comitiva imperial y del sacerdote.

Cualquier soldado habría entrado en conflicto con la orden, no él. Ryunosuke no era cualquier soldado. No servía al imperio ni mucho menos a los sacerdotes y sus dioses. Servía a su señor feudal, al que lo salvó, junto con su hermana, de una muerte segura en las calles; les dio cobijo, un techo, alimento y un futuro. Su lealtad ciega era pago mínimo. Cumpliría su encomienda, detallada en el hechizo que sólo la sacerdotisa y él veían en el pergamino. Truco que Gin, hábil como ninguna aprendiza u otro sacerdote, creó por su cuenta para comunicarse cuando los artilugios comunes de escritura, resultaran peligrosos en la confidencialidad del trabajo.

Dirigiendo la labor del campamento a puño de hierro, estudió su objetivo, desviando los pensamientos de la persona a quien debía herir. Aquel que seguía vivo, pese a haber llorado en secreto su pérdida, creyendo que su ausencia le daría la paz que requería su corazón para olvidarlo.

Apretó los dientes, conteniendo el nombre en sus labios. El nombre del heredero que repitió hasta el hartazgo durante decenas de noches, en las suaves sabanas de sus aposentos, rendido a un amor unilateral, convertido en mero objeto.

Si era cruel ironía que tuviera que auxiliar en la realización de la muerte de Osamu, a nombre del padre de este, o una terrible manera que le ofrecía el destino de expiar de su corazón un mal amor, no quiso saberlo. No tenía que pensar, sólo proceder y contribuir en el asesinato de quien amaba en nombre de quien lo salvó.

 **. . .**

Hirotsu examinó el papel. No halló detalles fuera de lugar, nada más allá del parco y protocolario mensaje de recibimiento. Sin embargo, sospechaba de los hermanos Akutagawa, no por la leve picazón en la punta de los dedos al repasar las letras y la tinta, indicando un hechizo oculto; sino por la insana devoción que profesaban a su señor.

A sabiendas de que Gin era una oponente que a corta edad superó sus dotes en el arte de la magia implicada al sacerdocio, ni siquiera intentó deshacer el hechizo, y llevó la carta con el general del emperador, confirmando la bienvenida.

Por la noche, a solas en su casa de campaña, a la luz de una diminuta vela que apenas si procuró la suficiente flama para ubicar la pluma, decidió elaborar su propio plan.

No contaba con la confirmación de la totalidad de sus sospechas, hacía tiempo imaginando que detrás de las elecciones de su señor, respecto a su heredero, había más que la enemistad de carácter y opiniones. Pero, si estaba en lo cierto —y presentía que lo estaba—, en tres días llegarían al territorio de la deidad y todo terminaría. De la carta que escribiera, y de su corazonada, dependería la esperanza.

Mezcló laca con su sangre. Pronunció un conjuro, selló el pergamino y lo guardó entre sus ropas, cerca de su pecho.

Su muerte no sería en vano.

 **. . .**

Desconociendo la tormenta que sobrevenía, humano y deidad compartieron las horas en un vaporoso sueño. Eso le pareció a Osamu, quien al despuntar la mañana en que tomaría la decisión más importante de su existencia, del feudo y de la divinidad recostada desnuda a su lado; fijó la vista nublada en el techo de madera y piedra.

Calma.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , se preguntó, y no supo desentrañar el tono en la interrogante —¿decepción?, ¿felicidad?, ¿complacencia?, ¿enojo?, ¿frustración?, ¿alegría?, ¿sorpresa?, ¿admiración?—, atorada en su garganta, detrás de la lengua, contenida por la sensación de los labios de Atsushi en los propios. La tersura de su piel, la dulzura de su semilla, el encanto del sudor desprendido por el acto íntimo de amor impregnado en los besos.

Había perdido la cabeza. Por supuesto que sí y dudaba, pese a su lógica, que se tratara de un error, algo malo o grave.

En el hombro descubierto de Atsushi, más humano que divino, depositó un beso. El chico se removió sin querer despertar. Dazai le concedió el dormir más tiempo, al salir de la cama y con cuidado vestirse.

Abandonó la habitación improvisada en uno de los espacios que despejaron, en que estuvieron durmiendo en rincones apartados hasta hacia poco.

Sujetando sus caderas, levemente adolorido y envuelto en gruesas telas que aún conservaban un aroma ha guardado, asomó a la entrada del templo.

Atsushi no requería más que de un sacrificio cada cierto tiempo, y desde que estaba ahí, debido a su condición mortal, la joven deidad se alimentaba mejor. Por lo que, contando con la comida suficiente, pensó en enseñarle a cocinar tras el desayuno. Lo haría a pesar de sus escasos conocimientos.

Se estiró, resguardándose de inmediato del fresco matinal, yendo a la cocina a encender los fogones.

Dazai se planteaba un futuro inmediato ahí.

El futuro tenía planes distintos para él y para Atsushi.

Tormenta.

 **. . .**

La vista de los terrenos sagrados de la deidad, que daban apertura al territorio feudal regentado por su virtud divina, era deleite a la vista humana.

En primavera y verano las montañas formaban una cuña verdosa y soberbia, salpicada por flores y vida, pequeños riachuelos nutriendo el paisaje. En otoño la estampa se transformaba en una gama de naranjas y cafés danzando en el viento, alfombrando los caminos de paso al invierno. Y el invierno revestía con su elegante y sereno blanco el fin de ciclo, pintando en las montañas un lienzo de entrada al mundo de lo espiritual, tierra abierta a lo que no pertenece al plano de lo humano.

A Hirotsu no le parecía que hubiera lugar más adecuado de morir para un sacerdote. Se trataba del sitio ideal, el lugar al que pertenecía quien fungió de vínculo entre lo terrenal y lo divino.

Cerrando los ojos olvidó el dolor en forma de cuchillo, que detuvo el andar de su corazón.

Cayendo de rodillas en la nieve de finales de invierno, agradeció vivir lo suficiente para morir ahí, y lamentó no haber hecho más.

En tanto perdía fuerzas y sus últimos latidos se dirigían al pergamino en su pecho, entendió que ese fue su error, porque su presentimiento era, en realidad, certeza de que un Dazai vivía y el equilibrio que protegía al feudo, y devolvería la cordura a su deidad, podía —y debía— ser restaurado.

Al caer de costado vio por el rabillo del ojo, el último aliento forzado a imbuir de vida el pergamino, como este se transformaba en un ave blanca emergiendo de sus ropas. Las plumas de la preciosa criatura se camuflaron en la nieve, ocultándola en el campo de batalla y posteriormente en el cielo. Nadie la vio. La única persona que pudo haberla visto, que poseía la duda suficiente para interesarse en el moribundo sacerdote, partió minutos antes con la excusa anunciarlos. Casi de inmediato la masacre dio comienzo, producida por un hechizo a distancia que los hizo luchar los unos contra los otros.

El viejo sacerdote se despidió de este mundo lamentando la cobardía. Cobardía o lealtad, o una mezcla de ambos que no lo hacía distinto de los pequeños cachorros Akutagawa.

Su tarea velando del feudo quedaba inconclusa y en manos de alguien que esperaba estuviera vivo, y en disposición de tomar el puesto que le correspondía por sangre, por media herencia.

 **. . .**

Un ave blanca surcó el cielo en apresurada carrera por aventajar al mensajero negro que, presto y pálido bajo su armadura de sombras, corría en busca de a quien amaba, quien lo usó, y a quien tenía que destruir.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _Kusari:_ cota de malla.


	8. Pacto

**VII. Pacto**

* * *

Los Mori conocían el riesgo de darle a beber sangre humana. El pacto de protección implicaba un sacrificio no humano dado por los Dazai, siendo el humano reservado a situaciones de extrema necesidad, al dotar de un impulso de poder a la criatura. Exceso que rompería su cordura.

Los traidores sabían que obtener el mando del feudo exigía deshacerse de la deidad, quien tarde o temprano demandaría la restitución del linaje original del pacto. El mejor modo de hacerlo fue por medio de la guerra, explotando su punto débil. Enloquecerlo.

Contrataron sacerdotes proscritos para evitar su interferencia.

Al cobijo de la noche los Mori y aliados atacaron.

La deidad recibió de la sangre no ofrendada, más sí derramada, un excedente de energía.

Los sacerdotes lo rodearon en su templo, lo quisieron atar por medio de una maldición.

La presencia inesperada de su retoño los tomó por sorpresa.

El niño, conduciéndose como sólo un chiquillo hace al ver en peligro a su padre, interrumpió con una defensa pobre.

El padre, en un resquicio de lucidez, arremetió contra los sacerdotes que intentaron deshacerse de su hijo, y acabó con ellos. Lastimosamente el poder en aumento en su interior amenazó de vuelta con ganarle y convertirlo en una bestia irracional, que masacraría el feudo.

Acorralado, salió del templo y se inmoló voluntariamente en el cielo.

Su muerte colocó en hombros inexpertos y jóvenes un pacto colosal, ligado a una familia en desgracia y a la merced de la avaricia de terceros, que optaron por hacer de él un peligro.

La ofrenda la daban los Dazai.

La especie eran vidas.

Los Mori quisieron manipularlo, obnubilando su mente con comida.

El señor feudal lo leyó en las crónicas prohibidas de su gente, destinada a los ojos de los descendientes de los usurpadores, cuando tuvo la edad para ascender.

—Transferir el pacto, haciéndolo beber la sangre mezclada del último descendiente Dazai con Mori, encajonando el pacto al no haber más sucesores originales —resumió Kouyou, apoyada en la pared de la estancia, dado el permiso de prescindir del protocolo oficial—. Elección que podría confinar al feudo lejos del resto de Japón. A salvo.

Mori asintió:

—Un objetivo ambicioso…

—Pero necesario —convino comprendiendo que, de concretarse, Mori requeriría un apoyo mayor.

En los últimos días lo vio desplomarse por su secreto. Conseguir estabilizar el feudo demandaba de ella ser más que su general, ser una amiga y confidente. El caso contrario igualmente precisaría que entendiera ante qué lucharía, y por qué ello la acercaría más a la traición que a su deber con el imperio.

Asintió de forma elocuente, tanto a su rol en el triunfo como en la derrota.

Su lealtad estaba con su señor.

—Por eso asesinó a Hirotsu.

De rodillas frente a la mesa de té, dándole la espalda, Mori hizo una afirmativa sin permitirse culpas.

—Gin es una maestra de los hechizos. Tiene un don que roza lo demoniaco. Tan sutil, tan mortífero —cerró los ojos, rememorando—... Hacer a la comitiva matarse entre ellos por un sortilegio transmitido en un simple pergamino, creando una ilusión de estar bajo ataque, posee una belleza terrible que resulta hermosa.

Inspiró.

—Después de eso enviaremos al único superviviente en pie a informar a la capital imperial que el feudo ha sido destruido, quedado un sitio maldito.

—De esa manera nadie vendrá —infirió Ozaki—, y el feudo se hallará a salvo de la vorágine que sume a Japón en el caos.

Un silencio denso se situó sobre ambos. Fue Ozaki quien lo rompió, la vista fija en un punto en la nada más allá del techo.

—Creeré en ti, aún si eso me arrastra al infierno —sonrió—. De todas formas, ahí debí haber acabado cuando quedé huérfana y tú, un simple heredero engreído, me dio la oportunidad de valer por algo más que mi cuerpo —pausó—. Aunque hay algo que pediré a cambio.

—¿Qué?

Enderezándose, sin borrar el tono risueño de su rostro en la seriedad del momento, Ozaki se giró con intensión de marcharse:

—Sabes qué quiero.

Mori echó una carcajada.

—Más bien sé a quién quieres.

—Exacto.

—Dalo por hecho. Considero valida tu unión con la médico Yosano. Si sobrevivimos a esto, para mediados primavera se hará el oficio matrimonial, en lo que arreglo los detalles para limar cualquier aspereza con las casas mayores.

—Vaya que tienes poca fe en sobrevivir si tan fácil aceptas mi condición.

—Así de fácil la habría aceptado en cualquier momento si me lo hubieras pedido antes, Ozaki.

—De haberlo sabido no estaría jugándome el cuello —fingió arrepentimiento, dando una despedida formal.

Con el corazón más ligero por haber compartido la carga, Mori dejó de aparentar interés en el té.

De acuerdo con sus instrucciones en cualquier momento el mundo cambiaría para él y su pueblo.

Si sería para bien o para mal, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Si él estaría para verlo, se decidiría muy pronto.

 **. . .**

Por más que movió los papiros, organizándolos a la vez, no encontró nada ajeno a lo ya conocido en su investigación en la biblioteca. No es que requiriera de información extra o particular, sino que su empresa se enfocaba sólo en alargar los días, la brecha entre la pasividad y la acción.

¿Reconocía sus sentimientos?, a esas alturas, tras los besos y caricias entregadas, y las emociones que le revolvían el estómago y el pecho, habría sido idiota no hacerlo, además de un factor de riesgo mayor que el sentimiento en sí. No obstante, lo que le costaba era el actuar.

Se hallaba estancado en un punto que no quería alterar, sabiendo que en cualquier momento su padre lo haría por él.

Aplazar lo inevitable, era el modo de dar a su mente y corazón la oportunidad de continuar intentando coincidir.

Lamentablemente el tiempo era un lujo del que carecía, y mientras ese día esperaba hallar nada y seguir igual, despertando, desayunando, compartiendo, comiendo, amándose y durmiendo juntos; la vida le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

La piedra que cayó en la serenidad llegó en un pergamino manchado de sangre, en forma de ave, y se extendió al tocarlo. Comprendiendo de inmediato su procedencia, de haber visto decenas semejantes durante su convivencia con el viejo sacerdote, se apresuró a leer lo escrito.

Un párrafo, solitario y apresurado. La precipitada caligrafía de un hombre condenado que ha asumido su destino: _"No confío en usted, pero la sangre es más fuerte que lo humano o lo divino, un vínculo que lo ata y mantiene a salvo, que debe usar a su favor por el feudo y los Dazai. Ahora, más que nunca, debe ser por nosotros, y no por usted"._ La confirmación a sus sospechas y la exigencia de cargar con la responsabilidad de su sangre.

Un Dazai. El último.

Los cabos continuaron atándose.

Su padre entonces esperaba traspasar el vínculo a los Mori, y el modo de lograrlo…

Se puso en pie con tal celeridad que envió al suelo una pila de documentos, yendo en busca de Atsushi, vociferando su nombre, obteniendo en respuesta un alarido.

El corazón se le congeló, y el segundo grito lo hizo abrirse paso a dolorosos latidos, que fueron retumbando de la profundidad de su ser a la superficie, tapando su garganta, oídos y razón.

Lo encontró en una comprimida posición fetal, arañando la gruesa piel marcada con un atigrado patrón, uñas convertidas en zarpas, miembros hinchados y pelusilla blanca emergiendo, los dientes resaltando en sus fauces abiertas.

Los ojos enrojecidos.

—¡Atsushi! —su voz se lanzó en un chillido, queriendo atravesar la demencia de sangre, y repitió el acto una y otra vez, abrazándolo, zarandeándolo por los hombros, ansiando que lo viera, pese a que su mirada se hallaba vacía.

Temblaba desesperado, la angustia entorpeciendo sus movimientos, respiración y flujo de pensamiento.

¿Dónde estaba el Osamu capaz de mantener la compostura en los peores escenarios, el frío y calculador, el que se planteó sereno la posibilidad de asesinar a su padre, que se preparaba para llegar al poder?, no estaba ahí, definitivamente. Ese Osamu, quizás, había sido disuelto en la fórmula de un sentimiento dulce y peligroso, para no volver jamás.

¡Era un idiota por haberlo permitido!, si hubiera sido fuerte y no se hubiera dejado llevar por el amor, Atsushi no estaría así. Si hubiera actuado cuando debió, antes que su padre...

 _Te amo_. El recuerdo acudió a su rescate. Una escena reciente, una mañana apenas en la distancia. Atsushi en sus brazos, rendido y acurrucado contra su pecho, recargado en su corazón, hablando despacio al creerlo dormido. Declaración que lo aterró por su honestidad, colocándolo contra sus propias emociones, reclamando su sinceridad.

Reconocía su sentir, sí, pero muy distinto era aceptarlo por completo.

Atsushi gruñó, y en su memoria la imagen sonriente del chico se torció dominada por el presente.

 _"(…) la sangre es más fuerte que lo humano o lo divino (…)"_

Una idea germinó al fondo de su terror. O bien era un brote sin posibilidad de concretarse, un espejismo apenas; o se trataba de una posibilidad forzada a surgir en la consternación, propuesta por un hombre muerto.

¿Funcionaría?

No tenía tiempo para dudar. Sólo lo hizo. Abrió con los dientes su carne.

El aroma a sangre inundó las fosas nasales de Atsushi, tranquilizándolo lo suficiente. Olfateó

—El último de los Dazai te ofrece su sangre a cambio tu eternidad —mostró la herida, el rojo escurriendo, la ofrenda desbordando.

Aguardó un instante a su reacción.

El ser que, aún en su descontrol, imponía en su belleza salvaje, alternó la mirada entre la herida y sus ojos. Atsushi esperaba, ¿el qué?, el cerebro de Dazai se apresuró a encontrar el detalle faltante, notando que el resquicio de calma se cerraba y el hambre regresaba a consumir a su compañero.

Ahí, en ese templo, con un pacto, con sangre, con los mismos elementos con que inició, terminaría.

Adelantó un paso.

—Te ofrezco con mi vida y mi alma, la paz al pacto de mis ancestros, y mi corazón te lo doy, por amor, para que te quedes conmigo en libertad.

Como si se tratara de un vendaval despejando las tinieblas de la mente de Atsushi, sus ojos cobran lucidez.

—Osa… mu —tartamudeó entre jadeos—… te… a… mo —extendió la mano tocando con la rugosa yema la sangre goteando por el costado de su muñeca.

Cortando la distancia que los separaba, guareciendo entre sus brazos mortales la efigie de la deidad, el heredero de un feudo en disyuntiva exploró en su interior en busca del valor para corresponder. No fue una búsqueda larga, fue una inmersión veloz. Lo que deseaba se encontraba a flor de piel.

Asiendo la muñeca de la deidad llevó los dedos manchados de sangre a sus labios, entregando en las yemas empapadas de rojo, un beso.

—Te amo —murmuró.

Los oídos sobrenaturales de Atsushi captaron sus palabras.

Las muertes, a lo lejos, siguieron llegando en oleadas, resquebrajando la escasa claridad en que emergió.

Atsushi gruñó y retrocedió.

Osamu lo sostuvo de la cintura. Lo forzó a entregarle un beso, a sellar con la sangre, que es más fuerte que lo divino o lo humano, su nuevo pacto.

* * *

 **Nota:**

El siguiente es el final.


	9. Siempre

**VIII. Siempre**

* * *

Infligir una herida lo suficiente grande para debilitar a Dazai, en tanto la deidad perdía la cordura, permitiría al excedente de poder someter la voluntad del sacrificio, lo doblegaría y dispondría a ser consumido.

De acuerdo a las predicciones de la menor de los Akutagawa, la sangre mezclada confundiría a la deidad consiguiendo que, por encima de la locura, dominara la perturbación de la ingesta involuntaria, dirigiendo a la bestia al sacrificio pendiente, ignorando su proceder directo de los Dazai. Y haría que, o colapsara y quedara enterrado en la montaña, hasta sellarlo; o lo aplacaría, señal de que el pacto habría sido traspasado a los Mori.

Ryunosuke desconocía el complejo entramado detrás del acto a ejecutar. Irrelevante.

Sujetó el _chokuto_ formado por el demonio al que se hallaba ligado, generador de la fuerza de la que su cuerpo, débil de nacimiento, carecía.

Los dedos apretados entorno al mango del arma, cuya hoja desviaba la sutil iluminación del templo, avanzó entre gruñidos reverberando en el templo, desprendiendo polvo de las vigas, estremeciendo el suelo. Su andar prescindía del sigilo, deslizándose en el escándalo de la locura desatada.

Lo vería, lo confrontaría y lo destruiría. Era su plan personal para el heredero. Vería en sus ojos el terror de estar indefenso. La doble amenaza de un ente sobrenatural y uno humano. Sí, previo a su fin lo haría reconocerlo; si bien no como un humano digno de cariño, al menos sí peligroso, más que un objeto de placer.

En la zona principal, saturada de alaridos, observó una devastadora escena.

Bajó el _chokuto_ , atorándose en el tiempo, y cayó de rodillas.

Cruzando el techo de madera, humano y deidad desaparecieron omitiendo su presencia.

Su demonio se deshizo en hilos tejiéndose en su ropa, regalándole la privacidad requerida por su dolor, el de un amor no correspondido, obligado a admitir que nunca tuvo una oportunidad, que se entregó al hambre de un monstruo disfrazado de humano por una esperanza vana.

El sufrimiento se vertió por sus mejillas, su pena libre ahí, donde nadie lo escuchó, donde nadie supo de su existencia, donde no encaró a Osamu abrazando a un enloquecido ser, forzando un beso que era ruego y confesión de amor, un sentimiento puro y lleno de determinación que jamás le pertenecería.

En un beso que no era para él, entendió que el corazón anhelado estaba destinado a otro, y que ni su ira refrenaría el calvario de lo unilateral.

 **. . .**

—Parece que ganaste.

Detrás de Mori la figura de su hijo se materializó, solitaria y gloriosa.

—Quizás.

Su heredero se ubicó a su izquierda, la vista en el primoroso patio adornado por la inclemencia del invierno, y un par de brotes de la prometida primavera. Renacimiento.

—¿Quizás? —pregunta por formalidad, no de interés real. La esperanza deshojándose despacio ante lo inexorable.

—Gin es en verdad poderosa —un rodeo propuesto en tregua.

—Lo es. También su hermano —la aceptación del vencido.

—Cierto. Ambos fueron herramientas que por años me preocuparon, y que intenté quitarte.

—Si hubiera sido menos cruel con Ryunosuke, lo habrías logrado —lo regañó, adoptando un tono paterno, como pocas veces hizo, sin medias tintas de política—. Él te habría seguido sin dudarlo colocando a Gin entre la espada y la pared.

—Mal movimiento de mi parte —reconoció Osamu—, pero me fue imposible tratarlo de un modo distinto cuando en realidad no lo deseaba.

—Y, ¿ya deseas alguien?

Intercambiaron miradas de soslayo, volviendo al paisaje invernal frente a ellos. La respuesta flotando evidente en el aire, y plasmándose en dos letras:

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Osamu hizo una pausa:

—Mal. Terrible.

La risa secundó la expresión confusa de Mori.

—Imaginé un escenario así. Tú, aquí, sano y salvo, sin la deidad. En dicho escenario la criatura no sería tu herramienta, sino tu acompañante, de otro modo no te veo capaz de confiar en el juicio de un ser que ha vivido consumido por su hambre. Te imaginé hablando maravillas del amor, no eso —un atisbo de orgullo cruzó su rostro—. No te cansas de sorprenderme y superar mis expectativas.

—No creo superarlas esta vez —satisfecho con un resultado distinto a cualquier que ambos planearan, una mueca de felicidad y derrota asomó—. Verás. Creo que el amor es maravilloso, y lo mejor que me ha sucedido, y entiendo lo peligroso que pudo ser. Es una ficha poderosa y de doble filo. O la empuñas bien, y te es fuerza y triunfo; o te la clavan en el pecho.

—Aprendiste la lección y la usaste para ganar.

Osamu negó.

—No ganaré —se giró un cuarto de vuelta—. No puedo usar a Atsushi para mi beneficio, ni permitir que le hagan más daño vertiendo sangre —sonrió—. Deshice el pacto.

—Eso dejará desprotegida la región —concluyó Mori, frunciendo el ceño, increpando que justamente se trataba de su triunfo.

La segunda negativa de su hijo lo detuvo de continuar hablando.

—Ganaste tú.

—¿A qué te refieres? —lo enfrentó, anonadado y aturdido.

En un destello cegador, apareció un joven hermoso como ninguno, el cabello blanco y la piel surcada por marcas atigradas.

La mirada dorada de la celestial creación se posó en su humilde persona, un humano, nada más.

—Deidad… —apresuró una torpe reverencia.

—Llegué tarde para detenerlos —se refirió a la matanza en su territorio, a donde se encaminó tras separarse de Dazai—. Quedaron un par de sobrevivientes. He alterado sus memorias para que den por perdida el área. Tienen que atenderlos y procurar que regresen sanos a la capital —de aspecto era un chiquillo, de esencia un ser divino, y esa dualidad chocó en la timidez impregnada en las letras que trataban de ser mandato.

—¿Lo escuchaste, padre? —dando el peso faltante a la indicación, Osamu planteó la pregunta con la firmeza de un hecho.

Mori asintió, sin decidir en quién colocar su mirada:

—¿Tú…?

—No hay necesidad de continuar los sacrificios —aseguró, interrumpiéndolo, sujetando la mano de la deidad—. El pacto de sangre ya no es suyo, pero la protección al feudo, a mi gente, continuará.

Su hijo desapareció de su vida en la inmortalidad de un destello mudo.

No hubo despedida, ni reencuentros posteriores, fue la última vez lo vio.

En el lecho de su muerte, cediendo el gobierno a una estirpe distinta, a un joven a cuál redimió de su condición de herramienta, pidió a su vieja amiga le contara de los avistamientos que su pueblo tuvo de la deidad y Osamu, en base a los cuales se forjó una leyenda. La leyenda de sus protectores, de los amantes que velaban por la prosperidad del feudo.

 **. . .**

Pasada la turbulencia de una época de guerras, el país alcanzó un grado de estabilidad y armonía al abrirse Japón al mundo. En la seguridad que brinda la paz, un poblado se develó a voluntad de las profundidades del bosque. Nadie entendió el misterio por el cual consiguió permanecer en secreto hasta entonces, hasta que decidieron ser encontrados. Y, mientras las personas que habitaron el escondido paraje acudieron al encuentro del presente desde un edén inmóvil en el tiempo, dos figuras emprendieron un viaje aparte, la eternidad a cuestas y su compromiso cumplido, listos para consumar su propio pacto.

—«Te ofrezco con mi vida y mi alma, la paz al pacto de mis ancestros, y mi corazón te lo doy, por amor, para que te quedes conmigo en libertad.» —recitó Osamu, admirando el horizonte, cruzando el territorio al que alguna vez confinaron a una bestia y en que, por voluntad, asumió el cuidado de un feudo; hoy, deseoso de partir.

—«El último de los Dazai te ofrece su sangre a cambio tu eternidad» —completó los votos Atsushi, entrelazar sus dedos, las ropas de una época pasada guardadas en el templo, vestidos acorde con la época en curso, el vapor empujando moles de hierro.

—Te acuerdas.

—Por supuesto que sí —se colocó frente a él, sus ojos dorados reluciendo a la luz del mediodía—. Siempre. Fue el momento más empalagoso de mi existencia, y en el que me salvaste.

Quien en su origen fue un humano frunció el ceño y negó, mostrándose teatralmente en desacuerdo.

—Difiero —alzó la mano de Atsushi, besando el dorso—. Tú me salvaste a mí.

—¿De qué se supone que te salvé? —inquirió. Los siglos pasaban y en cada uno descubría detalles, cosas nuevas en Osamu.

—De ser un simple nene mimado con poder —soltó junto con una risa—, de eso. ¿Qué podría haber sido peor?

—Tienes razón, Dazai-san —lo llamó por el apellido, remarcando su unión a través de él, un gesto que implicaba distancia en la cercanía entre parejas, y para ellos resultaba íntimo—. Así que fue maravilloso salvarte, y hacer que te quedaras conmigo para que me salvaras a mí. Aunque, si lo vemos estrictamente —simuló el tono juguetón de su pareja—, fue tu padre nuestro salvador al sacrificarte.

Osamu suspiró:

—Increíblemente cierto.

Hicieron una pausa y Osamu la terminó riendo, sosteniendo el mentón de Atsushi, acariciando con el pulgar los sedosos labios de la deidad.

—Ahora mismo nada de eso debe importarnos —el regaño fue más para sí.

—¿Y qué debería importarnos? —los brazos rodeando el cuello de su pareja.

—Ser felices.

La respuesta se acompañó de un beso, la despedida de una historia y la bienvenida a una aventura, lejos, muy lejos del lugar en que se convirtieron en leyenda, cuento perdiéndose en la mente colectiva, como si jamás hubieran existido, pese a lo palpable y eterno de su amor.

Dulce anonimato disfrazando el pacto de entrega mutua, camuflándolos en la multitud de nuestros días.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Me disculpo por la tardanza.

Han sido semanas muy movidas de este lado y, para terminar, justo esta noche que actualizo el fin, hay historias tristes que se desarrollan aquí, en el mundo real.

Sólo quisiera agradecer a quienes me han leído, a quienes han dejado su voto, sus comentarios, etc., y en particular a Gekka, a quien va dirigido el fic; por su paciencia. Mil gracias, y espero que la historia fuera de su agrado, que les permitiera tener, aunque fuera, un minutito de entretenimiento.

En las siguientes semanas, estaré empezando otro ff… de una shipp distinta de Bungo Stray Dogs, pero procuraré seguir escribiendo otros drabbles DazAtsu.

Nuevamente, mil gracias, porque su apoyo me motiva a seguir.


End file.
